User talk:Hua Xiong
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Scarly page. Here on Bully Fanon Wiki, you can create a page on your fanfiction! OC pages, stories, and much more! Just read these Rules. Then, you'll be good to go! Any questions, just ask me! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 19:03, February 18, 2011 Re:Help Stories and anything to do with writing is added in your blogs. For your OC (original character) information, that is made on pages like how Bully Wiki has character pages for the characters in the game. And, about the Bullies clique character, I don't have one any more, I deleted her. ♦''' [[User:Scarly|'''Scarly]] ♦''' 19:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Make sure to read the rules and policies first regarding fanfiction. Dan the Man 1983 19:59, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I make them on www.tektek.org , just click on the option called Dream Avatar, then when it loads it should show you two tekteks, and then a option in the middle to start making one. Make the tektek you want, then click the save option. It will show you a screen with your avatar, then three choices, to make a new one, to edit your avatar, or to change the layers. Unless you're not happy with your avatar, ignore them. If you're like me, and like to save the link to it somewhere, then you can do that. Just right click on your avatar, and save it to your computer. Then just upload it here, like a normal image. :If you need anymore help, just ask. :D '''♦ [[User:Scarly|'Scarly']] ♦''' 20:31, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, I'm really sorry, but these aren't my drawings. The pictures are done by the original Pinup Art companies back in the 1940s and 50s by Vargas. My drawings aren't anywhere as good as the pictures I posted. :) You can look up "Pinup Girl" and actually see what I'm talking about. However, I am thinking about posting my art online someday. I'm really trying to work on my drawing skills to make them better.Pinup Girl 13:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC)BullworthPinupGirl :::::Oh wow, you're an art student? That's cool. I'm age 14 by the way, but people think I'm older when they see me.Pinup Girl 14:14, February 24, 2011 (UTC)BullworthPinupGirl It's not that it's not allowed, it's just that I find "read my blog" messages incredibly annoying, since I always check the wiki activity page right back to my last edit. And, yep, that's the one. Called Knowledge Is A Virtue Contest. '''♦ [[User:Scarly|'Scarly']] ♦''' 16:18, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Hello, I just made a new chapter to The Greg Ryder Saga. If you wanna check it out, then... you know what to do. SirLinkalot96 23:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Possibly. But KOA disliked guns in his stories, and Bully7 does like guns in his story. And his spelling is much better than KOA's. Maybe At0micb0mb123? But, probably not. Still, I will keep an eye on him. SirLinkalot96 22:17, March 8, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Anime/Manga I was going to answer on the blog, but I don't want to get off topic on it, so I'll answer it here. :D Not massively. The only mangas I've read are Ouran High School Host Club, and a little of Cardcaptor Sakura. I've seen all of the OHSHC anime many times, and currently watching Cardcaptor Sakura. I only like English dubs, not the sub versions. I prefer to actually understand what I'm hearing, and the subtitles go by too quickly for me. I have tried listening to subs, when I first watched OHSHC, but that's not for me. ♦[[User:Scarly|'''Scarly]]♦ Graphics Gallery 16:58, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : I don't get into them, unless I actually want to watch them. Loads of people have recommended them to me, and I'm like "Great, whatever, I won't watch it." Mostly because, if I do watch it, it'll be my choice. OHSHC, I only started watching that, because I was bored and I saw someone having a conversation about it. One of my friends was like "I'm so proud, I got you into it... blah.. blah.." I had to set her straight, the real reason why I watched it. Cardcaptor Sakura, I used to watch it on TV, when I was a kid. I didn't understand it then. : But, yeah, I totally prefer English dubs. I got nothing against the Japanese language, it just confuses me, if I don't understand what someone is saying, then it starts to get on my nerves, because I don't understand. It's best for me to stick to English dubs. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 12:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) How did everyone find out? I was asleep. It's good that you noticed, cuz I sure as hell didn't. Thank you for noticing. I didn't think it was him cuz it was his spelling, but I actually had a suspicion that it was him when Bully7 first started editing. Then Jenny assured me that it wasn't him, so I let it go. SirLinkalot96 16:54, March 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Yes, I am kicking myself for not noticing. SirLinkalot96 17:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Re:Spammer I saw, I was just removing the spam first. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 16:05, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, yeah ^^ Um, I never said you were bragging... Jenny♬ (Talk♣) 23:06, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Nah, I totally understand. I'm super lazy when it comes to replying stuff, and that 'I don't like braggers' thing was just about some real-life event today xD Jenny♬ (Talk♣) 23:59, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 15 is out. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (March 20, 2011; 4:24 pm) I forgot to tell you, Chapter 16 is out (if you didn't know yet). -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (March 27, 2011; 12:55 pm) Chapter 17 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (April 4, 2011; 7:13 pm) Chapter 18 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (April 13, 2011; 5:07 pm) Chapter 19 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (April 17, 2011; 6:33 pm) Hey, and thanks for welcoming me back. (I thought no one would care... XP) I most probably will get back to work on my stories eventually, but until then, Scarlet's story is going through yet another (and hopefully final) rewrite. (One day, I'm going to be happy with that damn story, even if it kills me! XP) ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 09:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 20 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (April 24, 2011; 3:05 pm) Chapter 21 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (May 6, 2011; 5:20 pm) Chapter 22 is out and complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (May 9, 2011; 6:00 pm) Chapter 23 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (May 21, 2011; 2:06 pm) Chapter 24 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (May 29, 2011; 6:38 pm) Chapter 25 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (June 1, 2011; 10:50 PM) What? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 01:21, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Thanks for the clarification. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 10:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 26 is complete. -BBF (June 11, 2011; 5:05 PM) Chapter 27 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (June 18, 2011; 10:24 PM) The new chapter's complete. It's epic.. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 28 is complete. -BBF (June 25, 2011; 5:33 PM) Chapter 29 is complete. -BBF (July 2, 2011; 5:24 PM) Chapter 30 is complete. -BBF (July 9, 2011; 1:02 PM) Chapter 31 is complete. -BBF (July 15, 2011; 2:15 PM) Chapter 32 is complete. -BBF (July 22, 2011; 1:27 PM) Ramadan Kareem Salaams Hua my brother, how is your fasting going? I just had my Iftar 40 minutes ago. Dan the Man 1983 20:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Mine is going well too. Finding it easy, I usually go to bed after Fajr prayer, as I have just eaten before I start fasting. Since I do not like dates, I start Iftar with a few sips of water. Dan the Man 1983 22:34, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 34 is complete. -BBF (August 6, 2011; 6:01 PM) Chapter 35 is complete. -BBF (August 16, 2011; 9:14 PM) Chapter 36 is complete. -BBF (August 23, 2011; 8:04 PM) Quick Question Hey, I was watching 9/11 Memorial programs on TV (incredibly horrifying and sad) and one of them was a sort of biography on al-Qaeda. And it said in 1996, Osama bin Laden issued his first "fatwa" on the American soldiers to leave Saudi Arabia. Since you're familiar with the Muslim religion I thought you'd know what it means. Can you get back to me on it? Thanks. The curiousity's been killing me! SirLinkalot96 (talk) 00:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh okay. Thanks, Hua! SirLinkalot96 (talk) 18:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 37 is complete. -BBF (September 14, 2011; 5:54 PM) Chapter 38 is complete. -BBF (September 30, 2011; 6:28 PM) In Selangor? It's mostly Australians, as two big International Australian schools are located near my parents' place. In KL you get mostly American and British expats though, again, most American and British international schools PLUS the other international companies and embassies in the area too. Around Cyberjaya it's mostly Iranians, Arabs, Africans and Eastern Europeans.Memai 18:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) It's not a problem :> Here in Malaysia most people can speak English well, if you can get past the weird accent. You might have to talk slowly to people like shopowners or taxi drivers, but you can get by, so no worries :> And hey, I'm always here, so if you need help, you lemme know :> Memai 01:07, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 39 is complete. -BBF (October 22, 2011; 5:19 PM) :Eid Mubarak to you too brother! Dan the Man 1983 00:41, November 7, 2011 (UTC) My prologue is out. Also, happy new year. -BBF (January 01, 2012; 5:24 PM) Hey, who are the Tunnel Snakes? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 03:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I started replaying Fallout again. It's a shame I keep playing evil characters and Butch is too scared to follow me ahahahaha ; w; But yeah. Totes. Tunnel Snakes rule. Memai 20:01, January 9, 2012 (UTC) New B'crat Salaams brother, you're a B'crat on here now since me and Soda hardly come here anymore. Messi1983 06:12, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Cause I hardly edit on wikia anymore, I am semi active everywhere. Messi1983 11:46, January 19, 2012 (UTC) A favor Do you think it is possible to delete all of the blogs I have that are not Bully fanfiction related? I wanna keep it more organized if I do start writing fanfiction again, 08:35, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Eh, delete. I wanna keep it all relevent and those don't really have anything to do with Bully. 23:40, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much. ^_^ 01:32, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 3 is complete. -BBF (January 24, 2012; 7:54 PM) Thank you :D 02:53, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Reply Do as wish with the rules brother, as me and Soda are not here on this wiki anymore. Messi1983 14:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm always around. I visit this site every day. I'll be an administrator, if you need one. We need a new patroller, though. BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN, maybe? It's totally up to you, though, since you're the Bureaucrat. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 19:03, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Question concerning the rules On the rules page there's a rule that says "Depictions of ... explicit sexual content are fully and unconditionally banned." but I was just wondering where the line was, so to speak. Like, is it okay to do a fade-to-black scene if/when characters do something of a sexual nature and then they discuss it afterwards? Or does the rule mainly mean something along the lines of "Don't write porn."? It probably won't matter till maybe a few months in the future (Considering I seem to have just come to a complete writer's block. Ugh!) but I thought I'd just double-check. Sorry this is so long winded, I seem to have a thing about not being able to get straight to the point when asking questions. cεε cεε ღ | тαℓк ♬ 00:09, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for explaining. I wouldn't have wrote it like the first example and was aiming more for the second one. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to get banned :) Cee Cee ღ | Talk ♬ 00:53, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Rollback Rights Not really. I doubt I would such a good job at it. In fact, what does the patroller on wikis do? -BBF (February 04, 2012; 4:53 PM) What do you think? Hey, Hua. Do you think we should redo this wiki a little? Like add some new rules, add pages, and organize things a little bit? I don't think the background of the wiki needs to be changed, in my opinion. Tell me what you think, and we could come to an agreement. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:21, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Since I was on here and Bully Wiki since 2010, I guess I could accept the role. But I'm not sure if I'll do a good job at it or not. -BBF (February 04, 2012; 5:38 PM) Re: Re I think we should add 'No Prejudice' and something about constructively criticizing in a nice way (We've had problems with that before) and we need to specify a few of the rules a little better. Like with the murder guideline, for example. We just need to be specific as to what a user is allowed to describe it as and what not to, is all. Also, I could add some more character pages from the game from over on the Bully Game wiki for people to use for reference while writing their stories. Does this sound like a good plan to you? Tell me what you think. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:49, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, by 'prejudice' I meant, like hating on a religion. Is there anything you need me to do? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:59, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Also, do you know how to add that box on BBF's profile page that says he's a patroller? Like the ones we have on ours? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 23:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, cool. I'll add a few character pages and give a brief summary of them, okay? I'm not a pro at making pages, as you've probably noticed by my Greg Ryder character page. When I'm done with them, if they're not set up properly, then maybe you can refine it. Sorry, if I'm asking too much of you. It's just that I'm really new with this whole admin thing DX SirLinkalot96 (talk) 23:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Character Pages Hey, I finished about 4 character pages. Just wanted to let you know. Are you gonna make that blog tomorrow asking about new rules and such? I would make the blog post myself, but I feel that you should have the honor of doing it since you're the b-crat and have more of a say than I do. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 00:30, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm just making sure, but I am a patroller right now? If now right now, I'll accept the duty. -BBF (February 06, 2012; 10:09 PM) Hi, Hua Xiong. I hope you don't mind, me adding a page. Fatty Johnson. TweetyMcBirdBird~The secret message of the world. 16:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC)TweetyMcBirdBird No problem. Should I change the comment? TweetyMcBirdBird~The secret message of the world. 20:41, February 11, 2012 (UTC)TweetyMcBirdBird Thanks. TweetyMcBirdBird~The secret message of the world. 21:03, February 11, 2012 (UTC)TweetyMcBirdBird Hope you don't mind but I made another page. Cornelius Johnson. Can you check it? See if there is anything that should be fixed? TweetyMcBirdBird~The secret message of the world. 15:58, February 12, 2012 (UTC)TweetyMcBirdBird According to some international friends, they've had really good luck with the Cyberview Resort: http://www.hotelscombined.com/Hotel/Cyberview_Lodge_Resort_Spa.htm You'll need a taxi to head on over to MMU though, and that can run about RM10 or RM8 from where it's at, but I don't think it'd be too bad :> I'm assuming you're getting student accomodations? It's right next to the apartment I'm staying at ahahah XD Would be pretty awesome running into you, mang :> Ack, sorry that was my previous message there. Published accidentally :p Memai 18:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) MMU Ahaha hope you have an awesome stay man. If you ever need help getting around or need directions for stuff, send a message over and I'll hook you up, brotha' ;> Chapter 11 is complete. -BBF (March 18, 2012; 5:26 PM) Reply The IP said, "How stupid what the fuck s this" I found it to have nothing useful to contribute to help make her character better. I found it to be just plain trolling. You can even check his deleted contributions, if you want to see for yourself. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 18:18, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Do you think I made the right choice, giving him a warning? What do you think? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 18:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, cool. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 15:06, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 12 is complete. -BBF (April 01, 2012; 4:44 PM) Salaam brother I've resigned my B'crat tools. Messi1983 23:21, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :On here and Wikianswers. Still a B'crat on Bully and GTA Wiki, and Admin on LA Noire and Islam wiki. Messi1983 16:11, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah well, do what you gotta do, man. I'm still around on Bully wiki, but college has been in the way, which is why I'm not as active anymore. Hua Xiong 12:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Inactive bureaucrat User:Ken Awesome Hey Hua Xiong, have you ever thought about trying to get Ken Awesome's staff position revoked? He's inactive 3 years and counting, and hasn't edited the wiki since a couple weeks after he founded it. Jeff (talk| ) 21:56, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :First we have to make a "Community Discussion" and then get all the people here to vote on whether to demote him or not. After we've gotten enough 'yes' votes, we use to contact Community Central, and tell them that "the community decided that Ken Awesome should be demoted" and one of them will do it. Jeff (talk| ) 14:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Made a discussion topic myself, Bully_Fanon_Wiki:Community_Noticeboard#Demotion_of_bureaucrat_User:Ken_Awesome Jeff (talk| ) 14:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Page Deletion Hey, it's CeeCee here, I was just wondering if you could possibly delete the page for Caitlyn as I've tried writing her story loads of times and I just don't think she works in Bully. (And unless I'm looking at the page wrong it seems I can't delete it myself?) Much thanks :) Cee Cee ღ | Talk ♬ 12:08, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks again :) I think that she works better in a non-fanfic setting as I when I was writing I'd altered things to try and get her to fit in the universe and she ended up a totally different character and it just wasn't working. Hopefully if I create another then I'll make sure I've got a decent story before making a new page. Cee Cee ღ | Talk ♬ 18:17, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 18 is complete. -BBF (May 13, 2012; 5:04 PM) Hey,I just saw you wrote on my "I'm sorta happy,yet sorta sad" blog,so my bad on being late on writing this.Thanks for taking the time to read it.There's just one thing I don't like about my social life right now.I'm in the friend zone. If I don't get a text from my friend jasmine who I'm in the friendzone with,then I'm jst gonna take a hint.I'm just sayin this on here(the bully fanon wiki) though because if I said this on facebook,then my friends would see it and it would be embarresing to me on there.But my main point,thanks for taking the time for reading that.Cdc1998 07:05, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 21 is complete. -BBF (June 10, 2012; 6:37 PM) Hey Hua,can I ask you two questions & a favor? Can bureaucrats(since you guys are the "top dogs" on here) delete blog posts? If you guys can can you do me a favor & delete my blogs "The Warriors Come to Bullworth" & "Cdc1998's Character(s) in Bully"?(I think thats the name for the last one) I've just given up on those.My other question is for my character in my new blogs,do i have to create a page for them?Cdc1998 03:56, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.And when I ment by the character page,I ment if I didn't feel like creating one,I don't have to,right?Cdc1998 15:23, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 22 is complete. -BBF (June 18, 2012; 12:22 PM) Hey Hua,it may seem weird that I'm leaving you a mesage in the page deletion section(its not about a page deletion by the way),but I don't feel like adding a new section,because I wouldn'k know what to call it.whenever you're on this wiki & you have free time do you think you can check out my blog post "Charles' question to you guys"? Its like SirLinkalot96,Bully's Biggest Fan, and MichaelDiaz101's blog post for starting up a conversation.Its about a topic I've had on my mind for about a week,then about radio stations, and now about something I thought of today.I was playing the warriors & then bully:scholarship edition and noticed something between two gangs in the warriors, and thhen the gresers & preps in bully.And since you're a modder & know some interesting stuff about bully(like how norton was named jason in the beta, and how gary was origionally suppose to die) I was wondering if you know if this is true or just about the real rivalry between preps & greasers back in the 50s & 60s.Cdc1998 04:09, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh.Well,I was just wondering that because both bully & the warriors were made by rockstar.Thanks for telling me though Hua.Cdc1998 23:32, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Whaaaaat Was Gary really meant to die at the end? That's crazy. Where'd you find that out? But I still don't believe that he was "evil." The kid was mentally unbalanced, and not at all nice, but I have a hard time believing that he legit meant to murder anybody, at least not from the start. It's very possible that he got carried away on the roof at the end of the game, though. But for the most part, the tone of the game wasn't all that heavy - Gary wasn't some supervillain from the pits of hell, he was just an asshole. Who caused a lot of damage XDProfessorpineapple 03:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Professor BBF: Reply You're right. I shouldn't do that to them. I already apologized to both Professorpineable and Memai. Sorry for the incovinence. It won't happen again. -BBF (June 23, 2012; 11:27 AM) : Alrighty then. Also, whenever you post a comment, make sure you add a title so that it doesn't interlap with other people's sections. Hua Xiong 15:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) : I'll try to remember that. Chapter 23 is complete by the way. -BBF (June 25, 2012; 5:18 PM) : Chapter 24 is complete. -BBF (July 3, 2012; 1:07 PM) : Chapter 25 is complete. -BBF (July 8, 2012; 6:39 PM) : Chapter 26 is complete. -TheToughGuy (July 15, 2012; 3:58 PM) : Chapter 27 is complete. -TheToughGuy (July 22, 2012; 8:47 PM) : Chapter 28 is complete. -TTG (July 29, 2012; 4:34 PM) : Chapter 29 is complete. -TTG (August 05, 2012; 3:37 PM) : Chapter 30 is complete. -TTG (August 12, 2012; 3:46 PM) Thank You Oh man, that is so neat, having inside knowledge like that. I'm jealous! And thank you for helping sort out the BBF issue. I was worried it'd turn into a huge mess :P Professorpineapple 22:11, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, oops, I meant to look over your stories ages ago and totally forgot. Sorry! I'll try to get on that soon. For some reason, I'm kind of a nut about critiquing - it can be really fun. And it's super awesome that your friend is going to model your characters for you. I've heard that making 3D mods is really hard. I hope you'll post them up when they're finished :) Professorpineapple 01:04, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Administrator Salaams to you Hua, I would love to get back into the Administration side of this wiki, so could you make me an administrator? I'll do a requested for adminship if needed. Messi1983 06:31, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks my brother :) I would have thanked you earlier, but my connection was being a pain in the you know where. Also I actually prefer being just an Admin on here, less stress, hence why I gave you my B'crat spot in the first place. Messi1983 16:16, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Ramadan Kareem Ramadan Mubarak to you brother. Hope your fasting goes well. Cause I am schizophrenic and on medication, I am exempt from fasting. I will have to pay Fidyah instead. Messi1983 (talk) 06:32, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :It does yes and Allah has made it easy for us all. Which is why the elderly, sick and mentally ill cannot fast as they're physically and mentally not able to do so. Messi1983 (talk) 18:04, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Eid Mubarak :) Happy feasting :) Messi1983 (talk) 04:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Critique for chapter 1, part 2 For some reason, the comment box on the blog post itself isn't working, so I figured I'd leave my critique here. Not sure what's been up with the wiki lately :/ Anyway, this chapter was very informative, but the dialogue definitely needs some tightening up. The reference to the first mission with Gary is obvious, but since it's a written story rather than a video game, the way the setting is established doesn't work as well. There are a lot of details being thrown at the reader at once, and it feels a little overwhelming. In a game, it's important to get as much information as you can about the setting as quickly as possible, because you're the one piloting the character, but in a story you're just watching it play out, so the information can be paced out a bit so that it's easier to swallow. I hope that makes sense ;; There is a lot of useful information here, but it's all touched on rather briefly before moving onto the next point. It looks like the pacing can be slowed down a little bit, and certain things deserve to be expanded on - the bit about there being a research facility on campus, for one thing. You may also want to condense some points that aren't immediately important, and maybe cut out some of the shorter conversations between them. Smaller details can be explained in exposition, like the bit in front of the gym. On the subject of dialogue, this particular part stood out to me: "I always have been an opinionated person. Plus, I've always wanted to understand just how backdoor dealings work." "Is that so?" And then they immediately move on. That could indicate that Julia is just quick to change the subject, but it's hard to tell why because its not explained how she asked "Is that so?" A little question like that can carry a lot of weight, or none at all, depending on how she asked it. For example, if she'd used a snarky or condescending tone, that could suggest that she didn't believe that Lila would be capable of making much of a difference, which may help to show how corrupt their society is and how it's treated. Or, if she used a passive tone, it would sound like she didn't care one way or another, and was just asking for the sake of closing the conversation before moving on. Or she could sound genuinely surprised, or impressed, or have an edge to her voice that suggests that she has some kind of personal feelings about the subject (there was mentions of her having a rough past on your character page, and she obviously comes from a wealthy background, so I'm assuming the issue comes from her background or social standing?) Or, she could have a total lack of inflection, and is purposely being vague about it. Once again, I'm liking this setting. The fountain really paints an interesting picture of the place, especially with the security guard watching over it. And the cliques are all really interesting, and seem to have little quirks that make them different from common stereotypes. I love all the crazy hair colors and outfits. And the fact that the goth kids are portrayed as the bottom of the barrell, since these kinds of stories like to portray them as the cool or tough kids for some reason. But it's a bit odd that the goth and "emo" girls are never described physically. The whole goth subculture has changed a bit in the 20 or so years it's been considered a thing, and it's obvious that the fashion in this society is a bit different than in real life, so it's hard to picture what a Viragosopolis goth would look like. The same goes for the emo girls, since the emo style is similar to goth, but Lila could tell them apart just by looking. The fact that "emo" is even a thing here is a little strange to me, personally, because no one older than 14 refers to themselves that way, at least where I'm from. In general, it's best not to rely on stereotypes to convey characters, especially in a unique setting like this. And, considering how colorful everybody else is, maybe the fact that the goths wear such dark colors(pretty safe to assume that these ones do, I think :P ) can be something that further separates them from the other cliques. One last thing I think I should mention; Lila and Julia's forced kiss. Admittedly, I thought that was kinda cute, but Julia's little quip about Lila's personal space was a bit weird. I'm not sure if you intend for Julia's logic to be a little out of whack, because Lila doesn't mention that her reasoning doesn't really make sense - she said that her sense of personal space obviously meant that she was homophobic or insecure, and those were the "only reasonable conclusion." Even if Julia was just trying to tease her or something, surely Lila would mention that it was a weird conclusion to come to. But I guess it would make sense if their society was generally pretty touchy-feely, and disliking physical contact was considered abnormal. In that case, there should be some kind of mention of it. Either way, ladies kissing is adorable and it'd be great if you could keep that bit in, but some things definitely need to be made more clear. All in all, this was a nice chapter, and gives lots of interesting info about the setting and characters. I'm really intrigued by Julia's past, and this mysterious research facility. Professorpineapple (talk) 21:49, July 25, 2012 (UTC) HEY sorry I haven't been able to review your story lately. Been super busy with this college crap, so I haven't had the time or energy to sit down and give a good critique, and I prefer to be thorough with them instead of quickly skimming through. Also, just noticed that I didn't respond to your last message on my talk page - I really love the idea for the bullies' new look. Surgical masks are so cool! And I agree that the emo clique should be cut, since they kind of clashed with the setting. Hopefully I'll be able to give a proper review fairly soonish, but if there's anything specific you'd like my advice on, feel free to message me! Professorpineapple (talk) 01:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh man... Ahahaha lord all mighty XD Mine is on September 4th! I actually don't feel any older at all? I think time pretty much stopped for me at 17-- the hype just sort of died down after that ahahaha I don't think I'll ever feel 'old' to be honest XD I'm probably going to grow up into those mom's/wives who game all day and raise children/cats to be gamers too :p Hell, we'll probably be laughing about Fallout 7 one of these days ;D college! Hello! I've finally got everything sorted out with college, and I start my first class on Monday. It's an English class, so I'm not too worried about it. I'll be studying at a community college here in Phoenix, to become a sign language interpretter. None of the ASL-related classes start until October, though, which is a bit frustrating - it's gonna take me a long time to master it, so I'd prefer to start as soon as possible, but there isn't really much I can do about that. You're in college, too, right? What do you study? Professorpineapple (talk) 16:51, August 17, 2012 (UTC) How old is Russell northrop? I couldn't find out on the bully wikia but I was wondering if you knew? ^To whoever that was, I think the only Bully characters with set ages were Jimmy and Mr. Galloway? But I always assumed that Russell was at least 18, since he has a tattoo. I mean, sure, Jimmy can get tattoos and he's 15, but he can only get crappy ones out of a trailer, so that's probably not a licensed tattoo artist :P ANYWAY, game development sounds like an awesome field to go into. It seems like it'd be really hard to do, but totally worth it, considering how creative games have become in the last few years. I've heard quite a few graphic design majors say that. How odd :P Sounds like quite a jump, from the Middle East to Malaysia. If you don't mind me asking, why'd you choose to go there? Ahhh, sorry, I probably can't give any critiques for at least another week. For the time being, I only have two classes, but one of them is going to have a lot of writing assignments, and I have absolutely no idea what to expect from the other one. It's also an adventure to get to and from school. I'll have to feel it all out first before I can commit to anything. Sorry! But, since you're writing an original story, I'd recommend checking out this site, writingforums.org for advice and critiques. You can't post up your own story until you've given at least three comments/critiques to other stories, so pretty much every story posted gets some kind of feedback (useful stuff, too - "this is good" one-liners don't count there). And it has the most diverse community I've ever encountered on any site, ever; there are people of all ages and backgrounds, some who've been published at least once, so you can get all sorts of different perspectives when you post a discussion thread. It can be a bit slow, but I always go there first when I need help with my own writing. My username there is suddenly BANSHEES :) Professorpineapple (talk) 13:49, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 31 is complete. -TTG (August 26, 2012; 3:58 PM) Chapter 32 is complete. -TTG (September 03, 2012; 4:16 PM) Chapter 33 is complete. -TTG (September 11, 2012; 7:12 PM) Chapter 34 is complete. -TTG (September 18, 2012; 6:42 PM) Catchin' up! Just in case our previous chat/message gets buried underneath :p I've been around but I've been stuck in that really weird limbo where it just seems I wake up to, go to work, eat something and then crawl into bed, wake up, etc. Rinse and repeat :p Only solace I get is returning back to my parents' place in KL, and even then I've been using that time to catch up on gaming (currently playing through Skyrim aw yiss) and replaying some Dragon Age ♥ Other than that, not much really :p Memai (talk) 14:49, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 37 is complete. -TTG (October 09, 2012; 8:02 PM) Hua! Question! Do you have a skype or something? Love to get talking to you more often, though I understand you're probably busy with school :3 Are you almost done at MMU or do you still have a few years left? :3 Memai (talk) 20:20, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Hua Hey, dude. I was reading my talk page from messages from long ago and I read one where after I got promoted to admin, you suggested that we add all the characters from Bully to the wiki? Want to pick up where we left off? What do you say, hmm? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Reply Sure, Hua, I understand. I'll get started today. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 14:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Question In the PC version of Bully, are the models placed in a specific folder, or are they some sort of embedded file? If they're separate files, what type are they? Sorry if my question doesn't make any sense ^^'' Rose 03:12, March 24, 2013 (UTC)'' ''::''Alright, thank you for the fast answer c: Rose 19:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Reply Really sorry, I've kind of got a lot on plate right now with schooling and things, so I won't be able to do any kind of in-depth critiques for a while - I could try to go back to it during the summer, but it's hard to say for sure. Everything's kind of up in the air for me right now. But I prefer to take the time to give full critiques over just glancing things over. But I do remember that while I was reading through your story the first time, there were a few points I kept making in every critique, stuff like descriptions and pacing I think? If you wanted to pick up the story again, it might be a good idea to read it over again with that stuff in mind, and tweak what you need to along the way. It always helps to look over your work again with fresh eyes, and it could help move the critiques along faster when I can finally get around to them. In the meantime, if there are any particular aspects of the story you want to address right away, feel free to message me and I can give you a hand. Sorry I couldn't be of more help;; Professorpineapple (talk) 18:25, April 25, 2013 (UTC) It's no problem at all! Sorry it keeps slipping my mind. My future critiques may be a bit more brief than the last ones I did, as I remember there were some issues I pointed out early on that persist for much of your writing (which is totally understandable), and I'm not sure where you're at with this story between now and when you first posted it, but I'll try to get in as much as I can about the characters, pacing, and overall plotline. (Also having a big girly crush on all your main characters because they're so cool). And thank you! Training's been a bit tough but I'm hoping it won't take too much out of me once I get the hang of it;; Professorpineapple (talk) 00:21, June 7, 2013 (UTC) New Patroller? Hey, since PrettyRaveGirl is inactive here now, and she was a patroller. Now that we have more members on the wiki, I think we should make Cdc1998 a patroller. I think he's ready. Though it's entirely up to you. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 23:38, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. He's been on here a while. He's the one who does the Charles Caldwell stories. He's a good kid, and I believe we need a new patroller. He's been here since April of last year. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 16:03, July 24, 2013 (UTC) And BBF is a patroller as well. He's a trusted user, and you know, I just think he's ready to fill in PRG's spot as patroller. It's your call, though. I just wanted to give you my two cents. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 16:06, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Hua. For the promotion and congrats. Also on a side note, when did you get into modding?Cdc1998 (talk) 03:52, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ohhh, that sounds so cool!! I hope you'll post screencaps of her at some point, because I would really love to see her! Tektek dolls don't really do characters justice. Can't wait for chapter two! I'll definitely post some feedback when I get the chance. How've you been? Professorpineapple (talk) 05:30, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Maybe you can paste her into MSPaint and draw a pretty dress over her nakedness? :P Hope you have fun on your trip! On my end not much has been going on, just working and writing and practicing my drawing a bit. I have a friend who drew at least once a day and her art improved crazy fast, so I'm trying to follow her example, even though most of the time I just doodle silly things from my novel;; Professorpineapple (talk) 03:07, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for deleting my stuff. Curious, though - how is it that you're able to repost things that have been deleted? Does wikia automatically save everything? That's so weird... Honestly, that was kind of the last straw, but I hadn't planned on contributing much to the wiki in the future. Aside from you, Zak, and Mems, very few people even glanced at my OC page or the fic I posted, but all of a sudden everyone was quick to have me look over their own writing and their own characters. I don't mind leaving critiques, but it seemed weird that all these folks wanted me to look over their work and treat it seriously, when they couldn't take the time to leave a smidge of feedback on mine. (Not including you in this, of course, because you did leave some handy stuff on some of my posts :) ) Do you have a tumblr by chance, or a deviantart account? I'm on those fairly regularly (dA just to chat with folks) and I'd love to keep in touch to see how your story and game go! My username for both of those is "professorpineapple" If not, I'll probably check in here from time to time. ~Professor Egypt Dude, what the hell's happening there?? I just heard the death toll just rose to 500 and that the country is being put in a state of emergency. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 14:08, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Whaaaat?? Here in the U.S., they said 500 were killed. But that's just probably altered information that we got. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 18:23, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I heard it today about 4 hours ago. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 20:07, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, maybe. It's just really fucked up what's happening over there, you know? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 23:03, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I'll take your word for it. I'll pray for everyone there. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 14:14, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I was so surprised to see your message! Hi, how are you? I'm not at college. I didn't mention it, or at least I don't think so. I did go a few years ago, but I only stayed for about a year. It's funny, how all that stuff seems like a few months ago, but it's really two years. I did mention on Link's page, that I couldn't return to the wiki, properly. It's not that this wiki is a bad place, and there is nothing wrong with the people who come here. ☆ Angel ☆ Of Destiny ☆ 20:02, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply It's nice to hear from you, Hua! Yeah, this place has been dead for the past month or two, so I understand why you've been kinda lurking around here haha. That's really cool that you're learning to make 3D art designs. Send me one sometime! SirLinkalot96 (talk) 16:04, October 9, 2013 (UTC) You can restore it--- I already had it saved since, like I said, he's an actual character I like to use. Whatever you want, I don't care too much haha. I only saw what was going on 'cause I was going to his profile for a hair refrence. ----Zak